


Hablando con el más allá

by QforQueen



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mafuyu puede hablar con fantasmas, Paranormal, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Superación de la yukision, Talking To Dead People
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QforQueen/pseuds/QforQueen
Summary: Mafuyu siempre había sido capaz de ver a los fantasmas, interactuar con ellos e incluso a veces sentir su dolor. Por eso no entendía porque por más que intentaba, no podía hablar con el único fantasma con el que había deseado hablar en toda su vida.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Hablando con el más allá

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mí mejor amiga Trini que es una genia y la amo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M%C3%AD+mejor+amiga+Trini+que+es+una+genia+y+la+amo).



La primera vez que vio uno resultó ser un pájaro.

Estaba muerto, pero eso no lo asustaba realmente, solo le daba mucha curiosidad.

Supo de la muerte de su padre en prisión a los 7 años antes de que se lo dijeran, podía verlo con su cuello abierto pero aún así gritándole a su madre aunque ella no lo escuchara.

A veces los fantasmas no sabían que él podía verlos, la mayoría de esas veces lo prefería de esa forma. Algunos eran muy tristes de escuchar mientras que otros simplemente no sabían que estaban muertos y llegaban a enojarse con él por no saber quién era.

—¿Hay uno aquí, Mafuyu?

La voz de su novio lo devolvió a la realidad de la que se iba más seguido de lo que debería. 

Su pareja se llamaba Yuki Yoshida, en ese momento ambos tenían 13 años. Su novio estaba acariciando sus cabellos mientras veían una película abrazados en el sofá de su casa. 

Mafuyu enfocó su mirada en los ojos que tantas sensaciones le transmitían aunque no pudiera poner en palabras los sentimientos que recorrían su cuerpo cuando estaba entre sus brazos y sentía esos ojos enfocados solo en él.

—Ellos siempre están, aunque muchas veces no son conscientes de eso—Respondió sintiendo como su novio acariciaba su mejilla ante su respuesta.

—Si te distraen, enfócate en mi así te ayudo a que vuelvas a mi—Dijo antes de tomar su mentón para besarlo.

Yuki tenía razón en algo, si que ayudaba a ignorarlos cuando estaba cerca. Era como si su energía fuera tanta que opacaba la agonía de los que ya no estaban en ese mundo.

Cuando le dijo a los 7 años que podía ver fantasmas aún eran mejores amigos. Su futuro novio se sorprendió pero lo encontraba fascinante. Decidieron que sería su secreto.

Mafuyu era especial, podía ver fantasmas e interactuar con ellos, leía rápido la energía en el aire, le era fácil reconocer los sentimientos de los demás.

Yuki era especial también, su sonrisa podía hacer que todo alrededor deje de importar para Mafuyu, lo hacía sentir ligero, lo ayudaba a lidiar con la carga de energía y sentimientos ajenos que a veces llevaba en él. Además lo ayudaba a entender algunas cosas que le costaba comprender, como lecciones de vida a futuro.

—Tu padre estuvo llorando ayer—Dijo luego de haber tenido sexo por segunda vez. Estaban en la bañera de Yuki, rodeados por burbujas rosas—Le molesta estar muerto, a veces se olvida que lo está y se enoja, luego llora y vuelve a olvidarse, creo que…

—Mafuyu, basta

Levantó la mirada confundido notando por primera vez en mucho tiempo una expresión de dolor en el rostro de su novio. Lo había lastimado, pero no entendía porque.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuki? 

Su novio hizo entonces algo que odiaba. Sonrió como si todo estuviera bien, ambos sabían que no era así. Pero mientras que para Mafuyu era difícil expresarse, reír o llorar, para Yuki era tan fácil que hasta podía fingirlo con naturalidad. Aunque le dijera que le molestaban esas mentiras de estar feliz cuando no era verdad, ya estaba en la naturaleza de su novio mostrarse bien todo el tiempo.

—A veces no es necesario saber eso. Es doloroso perder a alguien que querias, espero que no debas pasar por eso. Yo lo conocí solo tres años pero le tengo mucho cariño a su imagen sonriendo, quiero quedarme con esa imagen en mí mente—Explicó acariciando la espalda de su novio dulcemente.

Mafuyu entendió entonces que algunas veces era mejor no decir las cosas, para no lastimar a las otras personas.

Al año siguiente entendió aún mejor las palabras de Yuki. Mientras estaba en el funeral de su novio sintiendo como su cuerpo pesaba con las emociones dolorosas a su alrededor, podía sentir dentro suyo como cada parte de su cuerpo se congelaba manteniéndolo en un estado tenso constante. Cómo si cada parte de su cuerpo cargara ladrillos que no sabía cómo quitarse de encima.

Él quería llevarse la imagen de Yuki sonriéndole, pero al cerrar los ojos solo podía ver sus ojos sin vida en un cuerpo frío, con la sensación de vidrios rompiendo su garganta pero sin poder abrir la boca para soltarlos. 

Yuki lo ayudaba a liberarse, ¿cómo lo haría ahora sí ya no estaba él para devolverlo a la realidad? No quería ninguna vida real sin él, pero tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar a la nueva normalidad en su vida. Así que siguió en silencio, con una calma tan atemorizante como la que se presentaba antes de una terrible tormenta.

Toda su vida había visto fantasmas, ahora quería verlo a él y no era posible porque por alguna razón no aparecía.

¿Estaría tan enojado con él que ni siquiera aparecería después de muerto?

Trató de invocarlo de alguna forma, no podía simplemente creer que se había ido al más allá tan tranquilo, tan jóven.

No podía creer que lo había abandonado tan fácil.

Yuki no apareció, por más que intentara hacerlo aparecer, por más veces que hubiera apretado las cuerdas de su guitarra, no apareció.

La llevó con él todo el tiempo esperando que de alguna forma la guitarra le devolviera esa paz, ese amor, esa felicidad que había perdido.

—Una pérdida no siempre es malo. A veces hay que perder para ganar algo nuevo—Dijo el fantasma de una mujer que había muerto de cáncer. 

Mafuyu había estado hablando con ella en esos días. Al parecer estuvo con la enfermedad tanto tiempo que llegó a aceptarla en algún punto. Terminó su vida llevándose muchas sonrisas de recuerdos, muchos logros que aún la hacían sonreír pero se quedaba para esperar a que su gato muriera para irse con él.

—Viviste el amor, cumpliste tus metas. Tu muerte fue a tus 45 años. Mi ex novio murió a los 15, no logró lo que quería—Respondió abrazando la guitarra mientras observaba a la nieve caer a través la ventana. 

Escuchó la leve risa de la mujer a su lado pero no apartó la mirada de los copos de nieve, pensando en cómo es que eran individuos que terminaban juntándose formando la nieve, venían solos destinados a juntarse inevitablemente. Él era un individuo pero ahora sentía que estaría solo para siempre.

—No lo sabes. Quizá obtuvo lo que quería, tu obtendrás lo que quieres también algún dia—Dijo antes de empezar a desvanecerse.

Mafuyu se quedó en silencio. No quería pensar en que es lo que Yuki quería porque siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, quizá se fue porque él lo hizo querer irse.

Pensó durante esos días en lo que la mujer había dicho. Si tenía un vacío que debía llenar, ¿de que lo llenaría? Aún no tenía la respuesta.

Ya no sabía cómo hacer que los fantasmas se vayan cuando no lo dejaban dormir, cuando lo distraían en la calle. Vivir se convertía cada vez más en una tarea demasiado agobiante.

Días después su madre le regaló un perro diciendo que lo ayudaría a no estar solo. No comprendía que es lo que había llevado a su madre a esa idea, pero de alguna forma lo agradecía. Pasear a Kedama aclaraba su mente y con él a su lado sentía que podía dormir más tranquilo. También descubrió que cuando un fantasma entraba a su habitación, su perro se subía sobre la cama junto a Mafuyu y le ladraba a los espíritus hasta que se iban.

Tenía un nuevo ahuyentador de fantasmas, pero seguía sintiéndose inmensamente vacío.

Tiempo después llego quien lo ayudó a dar un paso hacía encontrar la forma de llenar el vacío. 

Uenoyama Ritsuka no podía llenar el vacío. Ninguna persona podría llenar nunca el vacío provocado por alguien más, pero le dio algo más importante.

Una motivación.

Los días a su lado se sentían ligeros, quería comprender porque a su ex novio le gustaba tanto la música y mientras más se acercaba a esa respuesta, más ligero se sentía cuando tarareaba o cuando sus dedos tocaban las cuerdas. 

Tuvo sus sospechas de que le gustaba a Uenoyama, podía sentir como cambiaba su mirada cuando lo veía a él y eso le gustaba. Le daba una calidez distinta a la que le daba Yuki pero a la vez tan similar.

Podia comparar a Uenoyama con el verano fácilmente. En como su cuerpo entero se movía con pasión desbordada al tocar la guitarra, en como sus miradas de reojo se veían tan cálidas incluso cuando estaba molesto. Todo él era como si fuera fuego, calor y a la vez una calidez que derretía el bloque de hielo que la muerte de Yuki había dejado trabado en su garganta.

Fue cuando pudo cantar que por fin, el calor lo consumió por completo y pudo darse cuenta de que el vacío estaba solo en su mente. Fue intenso, mucho más intenso de lo que podría haber creído que sería cuando todo lo que le había costado tanto en la vida se volvía lo más simple del mundo.

Cuando tenía 4 años un día su papá lo golpeó tanto diciéndole que deje de llorar que no pudo volver a hacerlo en su vida. Un día su mamá le pidió que no le dijera a su papá lo que le dolía, que eso empeoraba las cosas, desde ese momento no podía expresar lo que sentía. Un día expreso a través de su enojo sus inseguridades, su novio acabó muerto dejándolo con la sensación de abandono más grande que había sentido en su vida.

Todas esas restricciones, esas barreras que parecían autofabricadas en su vida cayeron una tras otra terminando de salir con un grito que sintió como sacudió todo su cuerpo por completo.

Al terminar miró Uenoyama a su lado, todo era claro en ese momento. No necesitaba un protector en su vida, alguien que expresara por él todo lo que sentía. Esa pasión, esa expresión que le gustaba de los demás estaba en él también.

Al recibir el beso fuera del escenario se quedó sin palabras, su cuerpo se sentía eufórico, era tan apasionante, tan intenso y doloroso. Las lágrimas se sentían muy liberadoras luego de haber estado cautivas dentro suyo por más de 10 años. 

Estaba feliz, estaba llorando, se sentía tan libre que casi no sintió los brazos alrededor suyo a pesar de que estaba solo.

Habían pasado unos años cuando pudo mudarse con Ritsuka a un departamento. Los días con él eran tranquilos entre besos antes de irse de casa, Uenoyama se iba más temprano mientras que él se iba a la tarde pero muchas veces desayunaban juntos, a veces no hablaban y solo se quedaban uno junto al otro disfrutando de su compañía.

Fue una tarde de invierno en la que al terminar de tocar escuchó una voz que ya había creído olvidar. Nunca se olvidaría de él, de sus recuerdos pero los detalles como su voz o aroma se sentían difusos con el paso de los años.

—Eso suena bien. Me hace feliz que le hayas dado un buen uso

Mafuyu levantó la mirada hacia el fantasma que más había deseado ver en años. Yuki estaba sentado frente a él, sonriendo de esa forma que solía hacerlo sentir tan bien, pero que ahora traía una melancolía extraña en él.

—Pensé que te habías ido al más allá—Respondió dejando la guitarra a un lado. No quería romper las cuerdas por accidente teniendo impuestos que pagar ahora que tenía 21 años.

De repente se dio cuenta de un detalle al que no le había dado importancia y el cual tampoco le parecía demasiado relevante pero aún así le prestaría atención unos segundos. Yuki se seguía viendo de 15 años, estaba con la ropa con la que lo encontró y con las marcas de la soga en su cuello como una marca permanente de que lo que tenía frente a él era el espíritu de alguien que ya no estaba.

—Nunca me fui. No podría dejar al amor de mí vida tan fácil

—No pensaste lo mismo cuando te colgaste aparentemente

Yuki fruncio los labios al escuchar eso. Mafuyu había sonado molesto, pero enrealidad estaba dolido y la única forma de decirlo fue de esa manera.

—Lo siento. En el momento no pensé en cómo te afectaría, sinceramente creo que ni siquiera lo pensé. Estaba triste, mí mente empezó a pensar muy rápido y fue la única forma que encontré de callarla, no quería que sientas la culpa por eso—Dijo mirándolo a los ojos de una forma tan honesta que hizo doler el pecho de Mafuyu.

—Si estuviste siempre… ¿Por qué no apareciste antes? Te necesitaba, Yuki—Susurró sintiendo esas ganas de llorar acumuladas dentro suyo sin poder sacarlas de momento.

—No podía hacerte eso. Necesitaba que siguieras adelante—Respondió antes de mirar de reojo la guitarra de Uenoyama con una sonrisa—Y lo hiciste… Me cae bien, es tierno ver cómo se sigue sonrojando cada vez que le sonríes

Mafuyu sonrió levemente sintiendo un peso imaginario dejar su cuerpo al volver a hablar con él. 

Poder ver y hablar con fantasmas era una maldición cuando estos gritaban en medio de la noche. Pero era una bendición en momentos como este en el que podía quedarse hablando por horas con su ex novio cerrando una gran parte de su vida.

Luego expresaría en una canción lo que había aprendido. El duelo por la perdida de alguien era eterno, no sé podía olvidar a alguien o reemplazarlo, pero uno puede elegir si vivir sufriendo a causa de eso o tenerlo como un lugar de confort en el recuerdo de que alguna vez sus vidas coincidieron de una forma que fue única dentro de su vida. Yuki era especial, incluso después de muerto seguia sacándole una leve sonrisa al recordar sus expresiones, sus emociones tan profundas y a la vez tan intensas como las de él.

—Te ves mejor hoy—Dijo Uenoyama cenando con su novio esa noche.

—Hable con alguien que extrañaba así que creo que estoy mejor—Respondió mientras se servía agua en su vaso.

—¿Hablaste con Hiiragi?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que extrañaría a Hiiragi? Ayer me despertó para pedirme que haga café—Dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido al recordar cómo en un feriado lo despertó, sabía que para el rubio las 15:30 pm no era temprano, pero él estaba durmiendo de todas formas—Hable con mi ex novio hoy

Al escuchar eso Uenoyama se ahogó con su propia saliva comenzando a toser de una forma escandalosamente adorable a los ojos de Mafuyu.

—Pensé que solo habías salido con Yuki y conmigo—Dijo mirándolo sorprendido, casi en shock, pero su novio aún no entendía porque estaba tan conmocionado.

—Solo salí con ustedes. Pero como puedo ver fantasmas hoy vino a hablarme. ¿Me pasas la sal?—Preguntó calmadamente mirando el salero al lado del plato de su ahora pálido novio. Uenoyama se lo pasó antes de de repente gritar.

—¡¿Qué puedes hacer qué?!

En ese momento Mafuyu también se dio cuenta de que nunca le había contado a su novio porque se quedaba mirando la pared a veces, porque Kedama le ladraba seguido a lugares vacíos y la razón de que haya dicho que no a departamentos y casas baratas que tenían fantasmas producto de asesinatos.

Mientras le contaba su habilidad, decidió que no sería buena idea hablarle de su abuela muerta que aparecía a veces a mirarlo con dulzura y pedirle que cuide a su “Ricchan”.

A veces ver fantasmas era agobiante, otras veces como está le resultaba divertida la reacción contraria a lo que para él era normal. De todas formas, era algo con lo que Mafuyu había aprendido a vivir y no lo cambiaría por nada en este punto de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Necesitaba hacer mí duelo de Given de alguna forma.  
> Recuerden niñxs, nunca se encariñen con rubios simpáticos porque se mueren en las series y animes. 
> 
> Y que Given no es mío, es de su autora.  
> Bye bye, gracias por leer.


End file.
